


You've Taken Over Me

by TheSlayerette83



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Riverdale Kink Week, Varchie!Centric, sweet dreams are made of this, when you can't have the real thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlayerette83/pseuds/TheSlayerette83
Summary: smutty smut.archie can't let go.who are we to blame him?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: Riverdale Kink Week





	You've Taken Over Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lodgeandrcws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodgeandrcws/gifts).



The moon shone brightly through the window, illuminating the contours of her form as she laid upon his bed –- staring at him with anticipation; chest heaving up and down from the excitement that was coursing through her being. Archie couldn’t for the life of him remember how they had ended up this way, but none of it was in the slightest surprising. Whenever she was around, everything else seemed to be a long distant memory and the only thing that mattered was the moment they were sharing. Like right now. His brown eyes roamed hungrily along her half naked body, drinking in the scrumptious sight he had been greeted with many times and appreciated even more whenever they found themselves in this situation. The desire she ignited in him rendered him speechless -– as she never failed to under such circumstances.

Slowly, eyes never straying from her own, Archie leaned downward -– one hand cupping her right cheek gently; a real contrast to the way their mouths met soon after in what could only be described as a mix of yearning and desperation. The passion had been there from day one and the way it drew him in was scary; yet so exciting. Their tongues clashed fervently when he parted her lips expertedly and slipped the muscle in; eager to feel more of her. She tasted like heaven and he couldn’t get enough -– like a spoiled kid on Christmas day opening his presents. Impatient and greedy. Wanting more than what he was already graced with. But, the way she responded told him she knew the feeling.

His body moved sensually against hers, their lower parts mimicking actions that would soon follow -– his arousal had been present from the start and he could feet it strain painfully against the fabric of his boxers. Confined and wishing for the comfort only she could provide in this moment. As his lips ventured away from her mouth and trailed down her jaw to explore the column of her throat, his free hand drifted towards her bra-covered chest; fingertips teasingly sliding along her side and eliciting the reaction he had been waiting for. Feeling the goosebumps form on her bare flesh, a devilish smirk painted itself on Archie’s features and he couldn’t help but gloat silently.

_“Don’t think you won’t pay for this, Archiekins.”_

Everything else was like a blur -– the rest of their clothes were peeled away hurriedly when their actions became too consuming, and his mouth and fingers attended thoroughly to the parts of her body that were craving his attention. His tongue curled around her taunt nipples, teeth nipping playfully and hands massaging. Exploring her upper body like he had done many times before and in the way she liked the most. His mouth moved enthusiastically down her form and closed in on her heat; evoking pleasurable sounds that only spurred him on. The kind he would not be able to forget even if he wanted to. His motions were relentless, not lagging for a second and knowing exactly what to do in order to bring her over the edge. When she did, Archie didn’t move one bit and ardently latched onto her warmth -– taking everything she gave him.

He blinked his eyes open when he felt their foreheads press together as he hovered over her once more; a small smile twitching at the corner of his lips. For a brief moment, he felt the urge to tell her how beautiful she looked, but instead nudged her thighs apart before placing himself between them. Ignoring the thumping in his chest that protested furiously over his choice to keep quiet. Lining himself up against her smooth skin, Archie swiftly allowed his heavy length to find its way past her cozy depths -– enveloping him perfectly. Unable to stay still for long, he pulled out and pushed forward once more; repeating the motions at a rapid pace as their bodies moved in sync. Warm, tight and clenching around him with every thrust. The feeling that submerged him as they became one could not be put into words. He wanted more. _So much more_.

Though, all he could focus on in this moment was her and how good they were together. A deep groan resonated as her nails digged into his flesh and skimmed along his back -– leaving on their path marks that would still be present in the morning. As he kept on delving into her heat, the actions becoming rough and demanding; his pulse quickened and irregular breathing began to fill the room. 

_“Ronnie.”_

All he could do was abandon himself to the fire that was burning at the pit of his stomach, the one that made him rock forward endlessly in search of the long awaited release. Archie felt her body shudder underneath his as pleasure surged through her for the second time, walls tightening around his member and urging him to follow as soon. 

He could feel it coming. Invading his entire being and--

Awakening with a jolt, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he took in his surroundings -- the posters adorning the walls of his childhood bedroom greeting him -- Archie exhaled softly a couple of times to calm himself. His heart racing like crazy, as if he had ran for hours without a break. He opened his mouth to wonder out loud what the hell was going on, but his gaze suddenly landed on the obvious erection under the sheet barely covering his naked self and rolling his eyes with a clenched jaw; he threw himself backward against the pillow once more as images of the dream filled his head.

Maybe one of these days he would stop dreaming about Veronica Lodge. After seven years, the chances had diminished but there was still some hope left deep down in a very dark corner -- though, he couldn’t lie to himself. They were as torturous as pleasurable and the one thing he had always longed for. What he would never get to experience again. 

_“Archie! Don’t forget you’re supposed to meet Betty at Pop’s.”_

His mother’s voice had always been more efficient than a cold shower. 

_“I’m up!”_

In more ways than one mere moments ago. A low chuckle tumbled from his lips as the thought crossed his mind before he slowly dragged his pathetic self out of bed. Spending time with Betty at Pop’s on his first day back would be the perfect way to embrace Riverdale as his home again. 

Little did he know history would repeat itself -- the bell above Pop’s front door jingling, the person stepping inside commanding his whole world to stop -- and what had been lost would be found again. 


End file.
